


Surrogate

by Valgus



Series: Henceforth [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama shook his head slowly. He couldn’t stop staring at this very grown-up Hinata, with fines lines that showed whenever he smiled.</p><p>It was almost unbelievable that Kageyama was actually <em>married</em> to this beautiful orange-haired man, with his bright smile and unnerving confidence that fuelled some sort of underlying sex appeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshire_kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kingdom/gifts).



> This is an alternate version of [_Just at the Corner_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6172960)’s ending (in which, in case you haven't read it, Kageyama woke up on king-sized bed that wasn't his and then to a certain orange-haired middle blocker on his late thirties, on apron in a Scandinavian kitchen, cooking and talking about anniversary to him). Only here, Kageyama didn’t wake up after Hinata showed him the photo. 
> 
> This piece is for cheshire_kingdom who gave me the idea. To LoveMeeeLikeULoveMeee, too, who wanted more of _Just at the Corner_ AU.

“Oh,” said Kageyama weakly, staring at the photo of their wedding—Hinata’s and his wedding.

His palms—the ones that were holding late-thirties Hinata’s see-through phone—started to feel warm and sweaty. Kageyama blinked, like he was half expecting the photo disappeared, but it stayed there, smiling at Kageyama.

(Kageyama knew that photograh doesn’t smile. But it just felt like it was.)

Kageyama wondered whether he had his own see-through, future phone and whether he had copy of their wedding photograph there.

“Your phone is on the bedside table,” late-thirties Hinata smirked from across the table, possibly reading Kageyama’s mind. Would there be mind-reading device on this era or was it just a marriage couple thing to read each other’s mind. “Even after decades, you still didn’t really like using your phone, huh?”

Kageyama shook his head slowly. He couldn’t stop staring at this very grown-up Hinata, with fines lines that showed whenever he smiled. It was almost unbelievable that Kageyama was actually _married_ to this beautiful orange-haired man, with his bright smile and unnerving confidence that fuelled some sort of underlying sex appeal.

“Well,” Hinata stacked Kageyama’s empty plates as well. “I better wash this. Have you made our bed? You usually like doing that.”

“Oh, okay,” Kageyama stood up when Hinata stood up. “What are our plans for today?” he asked, suddenly became aware of his late-thirties body. Kageyama was taller and more muscular, though the muscle he had now was probably result of years of training instead of his developing, teenager muscle he had back then.

“Just cleaning the house, maybe,” Hinata shrugged. “Hey, it was your idea! Did you really knock your head somewhere on your sleep?” he chuckled, beaming sun-like smile to Kageyama once again. “We can start with the laundry. We shouldn’t, however, start with the trophy room. We’ll ended up talking about volleyball for hours and not doing anything until dawn.”

“Okay,” Kageyama nodded, eyeing Hinata and fidgeting. How were his late-thirties self would talk? He had no idea and he didn’t want Hinata to be suspicious.

With plates on his hands, Hinata walked next to Kageyama on his way back to the kitchen. Kageyama supposed he better starts making the bed, but then Hinata stopped just a couple of steps in front of him before walking back to Kageyama.

“W-what?” stuttered Kageyama, as he looked at the charming and tall Hinata.

Hinata smiled playfully, “Tobio?”

The way Hinata called his first name so casually made Kageyama equally overwhelmed and strangely aroused. “Yes?”

“You’ve been really weird this morning,” Hinata’s smile turned to smirk. “Here’s for your head bump.” And Hinata tiptoed slightly to kiss Kageyama’s forehead. “I hope it gets better before lunch, because I booked us seat on Etoile!” he chuckled as he walked away with the dirty plates.

Kageyama had no idea what Etoile was, but it sounded like a fancy French restaurant. Sighing, he made his way back to the bedroom, avoiding at looking the photographs along the stairs.

Having grown-up and really pretty Hinata calling him ‘Tobio?’ already overwhelmed him and Kageyama was sure he wasn’t ready to see the many framed photographs of their children just yet.

*)*

Kageyama found his phone—exact same see-through model like Hinata’s—and made the bed. After that, Hinata appeared with rattan baskets of dirty laundry and they made their way to some sort of laundry room across the Scandinavian house, which turned out to be bigger than Kageyama expected. Wondering whether the two of them swam in money after winning a lot of matches and became professional athlete, but his every attempt to fill the gap between their fifteen years old selves and their late thirties ones crumbled whenever Hinata talked or touched him, which happened a lot.

Kageyama knew he could just sit nicely and watched Hinata moved for the rest of his life. Even the way he fiddled with car-sized washing machine with hologram screen was so nice to look at.

They worked on the big windows around the house as Hinata spoke about all their acquaintances, who was now secured their place in life. Kageyama had caught up with how everyone from Karasuno doing and smiled at their success more than the grown-up Kageyama would probably did. Hinata didn’t seem to notice that, because he kept talking while his hand kept working until all the glass windows on their big house turned clear and sparkly.

At eleven, Hinata finished the last window and looked at Kageyama. “We should probably take a bath. I’m sweaty.”

It was warm outside so Kageyama was sweaty too. He didn’t dare looking around the environment too much, but he was sure he heard some really weird-sounding machine—probably a car—passing somewhere outside the house’s tall bush fence.

Hinata walked back inside the house first, through glass door by the kitchen, “Do you want to take shower together, Tobio?”

The combinations of ‘shower together’ and Hinata calling his first name again made Kageyama was sure he was nosebleeding on spot.

Thankfully, he didn’t nosebleed, but his face was probably really red that nosebleed was just around the corner. Hinata laughed and patted Kageyama’s back with strong, sturdy slaps, “Okay then! I’ll shower first. We should wear something fancy to Etoile anyway… pick something up for me. Something semi-formal.”

So they both went upstairst to the bedroom, where Kageyama stepped to their walk-in wardrobe storage while Hinata took his shower. Frowning at rows of suits, Kageyama wondered why they had so many suits, but happily thought about the time they spent to collect such big amount of suits.

When Hinata walked out of the shower with small white towel around his waist, Kageyama was sure he choked on air.

Fifteen years old Kageyama thought that fifteen years old Hinata was absolutely adorable, though packed with muscles.

But, _goddammit_ , late-thirties Hinata with mature muscles was something worth of magazine cover. Seasoned with drops of water clinging to his lithe body, Kageyama praised himself silently for not jumping Hinata right there. He calmed himself down by thinking that he was _married_ to this human masterpiece, and that he could get down with Hinata at appropriate time later.

Hinata whistled when he saw Kageyama’s pick on the made, beige-sheeted king-sized bed of theirs. “So you want us to go in our wedding suits?” He smiled again and he was so irresistible that Kageyama wanted to scream, “You’re awfully romantic today, Tobio. Now go take your shower.”

Kageyama was practically running away to the bathroom.

*)*

Through obstacle of another hologram panel on the shower, Kageyama finally showered and put on his wedding suit. Hinata, who had finished wearing his suit, helped Kageyama with it and tugged Kageyama to stand before the long mirror on their bedroom.

That was the moment Kageyama saw his own late-thirties self fully.

It was weird to call yourself ‘hot’, but that was what Kageyama felt when he saw his own reflection. He had grown into a really cool-looking, middle-aged man. He had his muscles, had his own fine lines around his eyes, though his hairstyle was just as same as ever.

“You usually slicked back your hair for formal occasion,” Hinata grinned, beaming with pride. He did his another reading-Kageyama's-mind again “You didn’t slick it back on our wedding day, though.”

Kageyama just looked at Hinata, looking for clue whether he should slick his back his hair or not, but ended up mesmerized by Hinata on grey suit.

Hinata chuckled, “However you do your hair, you look like the most perfect man on earth for me, Tobio.”

Kageyama was sure he practically melted on the floor, because he couldn’t feel his knees. Perhaps, in marriage, casually complimenting the perfection of your significant other was normal. Fifteen years old Kageyama certainly didn’t know this. Kageyama gulped and nodded. And then, instinctively, he closed the gap between Hinata and him and brought his husband to full-mouthed kiss.

Hinata tasted like toothpaste as he mumbled, “Mm” into Kageyama's mouth. However, Hinata pulled back after several mouthy kisses Kageyama gave him.

“Tobio,” Hinata breathed, his lips reddened, and he looked so delicious that Kageyama had difficulty to swallow. “If we continued this, we’d end up spending our time on bed instead of going out for lunch.”

Kageyama pulled back as well, “Y-you’re right. Sorry.”

To his surprise, Hinata slapped his butts, “Don’t be sorry! I like it when you’re aggressive. But it’s lunch time now, so let’s go.”

On the stairs, Hinata stopped. “Do you want me drive for today?”

Kageyama was sure he had no idea how future car worked, so he just nodded and followed Hinata to their garage.

*)*

Kageyama had thought that future Japan would be consisted of whitewashed skyscraper, but he saw gardens and plenty of Japenese architecture as well. He tried not to see too much for he was afraid he’d see something he shouldn’t see, considering he was from the past, and that wasn’t very hard, with Hinata driving next to him, looking ridiculously photogenic for someone who just drive a car.

Etoile was amazing restaurant floated on a lake. Kageyama saw a lot of pairs coming there, but he also saw people coming with their sleek-looking, human-sized cyborg.

Kageyama let Hinata ordered everything and they spent the tasty lunch talking about cleaning. Hinata did most of the talk, because Kageyama didn’t really know what to say and afraid he was going to say something wrong. Beside, Kageyama had enough wonderful time hearing Hinata talked and ate and just breathed while looking really cool in front of him.

They went home after Hinata brought two bottles of wine with floating, hologram label from the cyborg waiter.

*)*

It was hardly two in the afternoon when they returned home. Hinata stored the wine bottle away and returned to Kageyama on the bedroom, who was stripping back from suit to comfortable, homey clothing. Still on his suit, Hinata sat on the bed, looking at Kageyama.

“Tobio,” he said, but then chuckling, “No... _Kageyama_.”

Kageyama froze. The white shirt he was wearing was stuck around his shoulders.

Hinata laughed, “I know it! Sometimes you have your day off, but you’re eeextra off today.” He laughed some more and Kageyama had equal desire to jump at Hinata for a tight hug and to record adult Hinata’s beautiful, throaty laughter. When he finished laughing, Hinata smiled, “So tell me, Tobi—ah, Kageyama, how old are you inside?”

“F-f-fifteen,” Kageyama muttered. “I’m almost sixteen, though!” he abruptly added.

Hinata laughed again, “God, you’re _so_ cute when you look all blushing like teenager like that! Well, technically, you are a teenager inside, but you look thirty-six. You’re always adorable, anyway, so don’t worry about that.”

All Kageyama's words stuck on his throat.

Hinata’s laughter turned into gentle smile, “Fifteen, huh? So you just know the version of me you only knew for a couple of months. It must be very confusing to wake up to this world. And to us married, too!”

To this, Kageyama blushed and fidgeted, “I-it’s okay, though. I like it. I want to.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… glad I married you—o-or, I will marry you, in my case…”

Hinata laughed again, but this time he ended his laughter by reaching for Kageyama’s right hand. “We’ll come a long way until _this_ ,” he said, stroking Kageyama’s fingers and Kageyama eyes fluttered close in happiness. “It’s just that… well… we have our anniversary routine, you see, Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata’s smirk was truly enchanting and Kageyama gave up. He reached for the sitting Hinata and kissed him hungrily.

“Slow down,” Hinata chuckled, his forehead against Kageyama’s. “I have to strip first. We don’t want to ruin our wedding suits, do we?” he moved one hand to his beautiful tie on his beautiful chest and Kageyama helped, grunting with impatience.

Though fifteen years old Kageyama would have no idea what to do, Kageyama’s thirty-six years old body seemed to know exactly what to do, because Kageyama moved on its own. After tossing Hinata’s tie aside, he reached for Hinata’s collar as he littered more kisses to Hinata’s face, mumbling, “Hinata… mmm… Shouyou…” breathlessly. Hinata moaned slightly, shuddering against him, “Tobio—ah… Kageyama…”

And Kageyama opened his eyes to a roar, “Kageyamaaa!!!”

Kageyama saw big, blurry orange thing on top of him. He stroked his eyes and saw that fifteen years old Hinata was hovering over him, pouting.

“We slept until three! Gaaah!” he grunted. “What about our plan to go to town to buy new kneepads?”

Kageyama blinked, still panting slightly, and craving the way adult Hinata just pressed against him a couple of seconds ago. Teenager Hinata, however, frowned at the window, his hair messy from sleep.

“Oh well,” Hinata finally sighed, “We can always go next week. What are you dreaming about, anyway? You were… um… you were calling my name.”

Kageyama became very aware of his legs and hips under the blanket, “I did?”

“Yeah, you didn’t… you didn’t call me ‘Hinata’, though. You called me ‘Shouyou’,” Hinata looked at him, blushing. “What’s up with that?”

Kageyama opened his mouth, but he didn’t seem to have anything to say. However, Hinata didn’t seem to mind, because he still come to Kageyama and sat on the edge of his bed.

“I’m hungry, Stupid Kageyama,” he pouted. “Let’s get some food.”

Knowing that he had nothing to eat in the house, they dressed for going out to eat. As Kageyama shuffled into clean shirt, he sighed, “Do you want to go to that chain burger restaurant not far from here, Hinata?”

“Okay!” replied Hinata, whose face was hidden under the shirt he slept on as he wriggled it off.

“It’s no Etoile, but we’ll get there someday.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Kageyama closed his own mouth with his palm. “Nothing,” he said, looking at much shorter Hinata, before suddenly chuckling. “Well, I was just saying that I can’t bring you to super fancy restaurant right now, but one day I will.”

Hinata had blushed at that, “It’s weird when you’re being nice to me.” He pouted, but looked silently super happy.

Kageyama was suppressing a smile. _It’d be weirder when we marry and I'm going to be super nice to you._

The two of them then compete on who could reach the front door faster, with Kageyama laughing out loud and Hinata confused on why his partner woke up in such a great mood after sleeping too long that Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised and touched that my intended one-shot got requests and ideas of continuation. Here's one of the continuation.
> 
> I feel like I can do so much more with this... I'll try harder next time!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed _Surrogate_. Thanks a lot for reading it. [' u ']


End file.
